


Ode Of An Ink Pen

by EL Hall (gambitsgeekyprincess)



Category: Original Work, i was like 16 when i wrote this, my own stuff
Genre: Old work, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/EL%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i made this poems years ago as part of a writing challenge for a blog group i was in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode Of An Ink Pen

when you held me

i was always so cold

waiting for anyone

sitting alone i prayed

 

then you came

you took me by the hand

you began to speak with me

your words were beautiful

 

you held me close for hours

i was so warm

than with a flick of your wrist

i was alone again

-ode of a ink pen


End file.
